1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates including a pixel electrode and common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby display a desired image.
A vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display has a large contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle. To this end, openings or protrusions are formed in the pixel or common electrode of a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. However, the aperture ratio of the pixel is reduced by the openings or the protrusions. In addition, the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display has a relatively lower side visibility, as compared to a front visibility thereof.